


Kiss that never happened

by Armin_Phantomhive



Category: free - Fandom
Genre: AI, Abuse, Angst, Fluff, Kids, Kinda Weird, M/M, Nitori - Freeform, Parents, Rin - Freeform, Sad, Single Father, Smutish, Wedding, make out, rintori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armin_Phantomhive/pseuds/Armin_Phantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ai is getting married!!</p><p>but not to the right person.</p><p>Maybe that will change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"R-Rin" today was Ai's wedding day. Rin had imagined this day many many times. Ai would slowly walk down the isle, small smile on his beautiful face, eyes full of joy and love, he'd be dressed in white and he would glow in the beautiful way he always did. This was that day, except it was not the same as Rin had imagined. For Ai would not be walking toward him or looking at him. Rin and Ai had dated all through high school, they had kissed and had sex many many times but now that they were not allowed to they wanted it more than ever. They knew while they were dating that It would not last and that they would eventually have to stop. They knew this because ever since Ai was a young boy he had a fiancé. A marriage was arranged for him and an boy who belonged to a much wealthier family. Ai once tried to pull out and to say the least it didn't go well. So Rin and Ai made a deal that once high school ended they would break up and high school ended and they had not kissed or done anything. That is til now.  
"Rin stop." Ai was up against the wall in his dressing room. He had his legs wrapped around Rins waist and Rin leaned forward his lips ghosting over Ai's but never touching.  
"Why should I." Rin had been so strong but this would be his last chance. In a moment Ai was going to walk out the door and marry a man who was not him. He was a good man, fairly attractive, rich, and had the best of manners. He wasn't Rin tho, he wasn't who Ai wanted to be with.  
Rins hot breath against Ai's lips sent shivers down Ai's spine and other feelings to other places.  
More than anything in the entire world, Ai just wanted to lean forward, but he knew that he couldn't. Pull away, resist, this isn't your future husband, your father would be so mad. These thoughts swam in Ai's head as he convinced himself of what was about to happen was wrong.  
"We can't, plus you are wrinkling my suit." This only gave Rin the urge to rip the suit off completely but he knew that could not happen so he only pressed Ai into the wall harder and Ai moaned slightly. Rin growled in response, just that tiny moan turned him on so much. God he had not know how much he missed hearing Ai's sweet voice turn sensual. Rin sighed and turned his head slightly.  
"What can't we do?" He brushed his lips against Ai's and it made his stomach burn.  
"This, Kiss." Rin hummed and Ai knew that he was finally going to move it and so he moved his hand up and coved his mouth with it And Rin growled in annoyance. So close he thought to himself, he was about to give up when he was struck with an idea.  
"what do you classify as kissing." Ai raised an eyebrow at the question and giggled before removing his hand to respond.  
"What kind of question is that?" Ai asked continuing to giggle  
"My question now answer it." Rin said trying to hide the fact that he himself fond it kinda amusing.  
"Well, I think it's pretty obvious but it's when lips touch." Rin had been hoping for that response.  
"So that's what kissing is and we aren't allowed to kiss." Ai giggled again but harder this time.  
"Yes Rin. What are you getting at." Rin didn't respond and instead pulled out the pocket square from his suit.  
He put it up against Ai's lips and before Ai could say anything Rin pushed his lips against Ai's thought the cloth. They both moaned at contact and kisses harder. They had waited so long for this and all the little teasing had built up an intense desire. Rin licked Ai's soft lips through the cloth causing Ai to moan once again. They both brought there tongues out and kisses intensely. By the time they heard music playing which was Ai's signal to walk down the isle the cloth was already soaking.  
Rin set Ai down on the ground and let the pocket square fall to the floor.  
They were both panting slightly foreheads touching and eyes locked. Rin was so happy they got to "kiss" but at the same time his heart swelled in pain knowing it was the last time he ever ever would.  
"Ai, I love you." Rin regretted the words soon as he said them cause his eyes began to water. I love him so much and I can't ever be with him.  
"I love you too, but I have to go now." Rin whispered a small okay and watched as Ai disappeared behind a door and out of his grasp.  
After he calmed down Rin later took his seat next to Sousuke  
"So did you kiss him?" Rin smirked to himself at that and simply replied with the truth  
"No."


	2. Fast Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai reflects on his marriage before taking his son to school.

"Ow, ow, quit tugging my hair" Nitori hissed as his giggling son tried to climb up his body grabbing onto the silver hair to pull himself up. The boy dropped down releasing the hair after hearing his guardian’s tone go from playful to pained.  
"I'm sorry mama" he said making a pouty face at the man. Nitori just smiled softly at his son and pet his hair to reassure the boy that he didn't do any real damage.  
First of all let's address the elephant in the room. Ai did NOT teach his son to call him mama, he did that on his own. The first 3 years of his life he had called Ai papa, but then at 4 (he's currently 7) he started to attend daycare and took notice that almost all other kids had a mother. At first Ai didn't like the new nickname his child had bestowed upon him but he quickly grew use to it. Anytime other parents gave them judgmental looks do to it Ai just harshly glared at them with a stare that screams "motherly protection" making the name suit him perfectly.  
"Sammy go put on the outfit I lied on your bed while I finish doing the dishes." Sam ran off to do as he was told. Making Ai smile to himself. Sam was the definition of well behaved. He never broke rules even though not many were set because Ai didn't feel the need since most big things came as common sense for his child. Actually Ai found it hard to even encourage the boy to push boundaries.  
It turns out Ai's husband was not as kind as everyone had presumed. At first it was just yelling and swearing. Simple things Ai could take, he was strong after all. Once things escalated to getting physical a pattern started to form.  
Fight, hit, apologize.  
Fight, hit, apologize.  
Fight, hit, apologize.  
Of course Ai forgave him every time not wanting his son to have to sacrifice one of his parents. Eventually all the sorrys and guilt-filled gifts stopped coming his way. Despite this, Ai still forgave the nonexistent apologizes out of desperation to keep his family together.  
Everything changed when Ai discovered something while giving Sam a bath. A big hand shaped bruise around his rib cage.  
Ai asked Sam what happened many times wanting to hear it, so it was real. Sam refused to tell, only saying that daddy had told him not to.  
That night Ai filed for divorce and pressed charges against his husband. Ai strived for full custody of his son but Yami had much more money and much better lawyers. Even with being proven guilty of domestic abuse, sexual assault, and child abuse the court granted him access to take the child for two weeks every month and after every visit to his father Sam comes back with new bruises and wounds for Ai to tend to. He didn't even care about Sam he just did it to spite Ai and keep up appearance.  
As a result Sam was always scared to mess up or disobey, because if he did he quickly learned that it wouldn’t end well. Not that it really matters it’s not like the perfect obedience ever halted the abuse. Yami would beat an angel for shining too brightly. Ai isn’t sure what changed his kind husband into the monster he is today. Stress, alcohol, drugs, mental illness? Whatever it was Ai cursed it to hell for destroying his life.  
“I’m done, Mama!” Ai smiled bending down and kissing his son on the forehead causing the boy to giggle.  
‘’Good job! You're so good Sammy.” Sammy smiled up at him with his screwed shut that smile could make anyone swear the kid had never known any pain. If he could stay that happy despite everything then Ai thought he could easily do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapters are short, but sense a lot of people incoaurged me to continue the story that's what I'm doing and I'm very very excited! 
> 
> Also just for visual refrence Sam kinda has the same hair as Nagisa, but less curvy and a little more in his eyes.
> 
> PLEAS COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!  
> Also don't feel afraid to correct my grammar so I can fix it and make my story better!


	3. School time

“¿Cómo te llama?” Aiichirou asked his son who was riding in the backseat of the car strapped tightly into a car seat.  
“Me llamo Sammy.” Not a second of hesitation in his voice.  
“¿Cómo se escribe tu nombre en español?” Ai continued on with the conversation  
“Se escribe Ese mayúsculo ah eme eme umm umm.” Come on. You can do it. Ai cheered the boy on in his head knowing that he always struggled with the last letter.  
“¿Umm i griega?” Sam tried his hardest but wasn't quite sure on whether his answer was right. Figuring it was better to try than say nothing at all.  
“¡Sí! ¡Mucho Gusto!” Sammy felt his heart swell with happiness at not only getting something correct but in return getting praise for it.  
Wait, but why is Ai trying to teach Sammy Spanish? When Yami and Ai first made the choice to adopt out of country they agreed that it is important for their child to not lose touch with their culture. Ai spent the first 4 years of Sam’s life doing his very best to learn Spanish. He would now consider himself roughly fluent, there is only so much you can learn from Rosetta Stone. Looking at the two it's not hard at all tell that they weren’t related by blood. Sammy has. He has dark brown eyes, but most the time you couldn't see them because of the black strands of hair covering the majority of them. More often than not Ai forced him to pin it up or push it back. Sam refused to cut his bangs despite it limiting his vision. He finds comfort in his hair, about a year ago his father ripped out a chunk of his hair and tore his scalp. He ended up having to get stitches and shave apart of his hair, Ai thought it better to just shave his entire head so it didn’t look so awkward. After that kids at his daycare made fun of him for his baldness, Ai wanted to be mad and blame them but they were just children. They didn’t know better, Yami definitely did. After this whole situation Sam was convinced that even if he cut his hair the tiniest bit the whole world would point and laugh. Every now and then Ai convinced him to let him cut off the ends to keep it neat, but even then he still cried for hours.  
Yami and Ai discovered him when they were in Guatemala and Ai refused to leave without him, which ended up extending their stay a couple months. His father was long gone and his mother could not afford to take of the baby, at the same time she didn’t want to throw him into the broken system to live a life of sadness and abuse. Ai told the women she could visit any time, but it was only a kind gesture they all knew she wouldn’t have the money to travel. Every now and then Ai would force Yami to pork up money to send to her and she would travel down for Christmas, she never brought gifts for the obvious, but her presents got Sam so excited he never minded. He knows that she was her birth mother but see’s her more as a family friend always referring to her as Aunt Isabella. She was a friend, in fact she was Ai’s best friend which made the whole long distance situation so much harder. Just as Ai learned Spanish for Sam’s sake Isabella did the same by learning English. Once the language barrier was broken Ai and her friendship started to flourish, they immediately connected and all throughout the divorce and other struggles she was there for him as much as she could through the phone anyway. Soon enough they reached the school and I quickly parked and hopped out the car to let out Sam. As Ai unbuckled the carseat he could see Sam beginning to sulk. He hated school, which wasn’t necessarily abnormal, but the reasoning was different from most others. He loved to learn and do homework, but he was so scared of everyone. He didn’t raise his hand expecting to be shouted out for either getting it wrong or being a know it all. Many people found school bearable because of friends, but Sam didn't have any because yet again he was to scared of people. He was just as nice and funny as the next kid, but that is only once you get to know him and gaining his trust took a lot of time no child was willing to invest in because of their short attention span.  
As they walked up to the teacher waiting at the front of the door Sam had attached himself to Ai’s leg like velcro and his hands shaking from how tightly his grip on the pants fabric was.  
“Please, can’t I just stay with you mama, please, please,pleaseeeeeeee!” Ai detached his son and sighed bending down to match Sam’s high.  
“Don't worry Sammy, I’ll be back to get you at the end of the day.”  
The teacher who was a very kind and soft women stuck out her hand for him to grab.  
“Come on now, I'll make sure to keep you company.” Sam reluctantly grabbed her hand.  
Ai kissed Sam on the nose and stood up to leave.  
“Bye Sammy, try to have fun.” He was still frowning obviously distressed about the situation, but despite that he just nodded slightly not wanting to fight with his mother knowing it would get him nowhere. He took a deep breath as he watched his mom's car pull out the parking lot and instantly felt loneliness that would stay with him for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry this is the last backstory chapter the story will really start rolling   
> I have other chapters ready to post so please comment if you want more and I will post! I just want to make sure people are intrested
> 
> Please tell me what you think and if their are any mistakes I've made!

**Author's Note:**

> Always feel free to correct my grammar! I know this fic is kinda weird but I had the urge so oh well


End file.
